


Didn't Mean To Flash You

by OneTrueFangirl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sinja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueFangirl/pseuds/OneTrueFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar was only trying to study. But Pisti was making it so damn difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Mean To Flash You

"He's hot." Pisti smiled looking over at some guys fooling around from across the mall’s foodcourt.

"You say that about every single guy." Jafar hmmed not even bothering to look up. There was no point honestly. If he showed no interest in this stupid conversation long enough they could get back to studying.

"No I don’t. Come on, actually look at him." Pisti shook the others shoulder demanding attention. "He's HOT. If only Yam was here. She would understand."

"Sorry I'm not the gay friend you want me to be." Jafar rolled his eyes yawning. His sexuality wasn't a secret or anything. But he wasn't someone who paraded it around either. He looked normal...ish. Okay so being an albino wasn’t all that normal.

"Apology accepted. Now if you can be a stereotypical gay friend for a second and check him out with me." Pisti joked around. But she really did want to discuss with someone how hot those guys were. Which is why she needed Yam with her! How dare she ditch them for extra credit!

"If I do this can we go back to studying?" Jafar put his pencil down before massaging his neck.

"No but I'll be satisfied for like five minutes." Pisti grinned resting her cheek on her hand.

"Good enough." he agreed looking over at the group of guys she was drooling over. "Which one? None of them are even my type." Three of them were far too tall and muscular for him. He didn’t need to feel as short as Pisti for god’s sake. One was obnoxious and obviously paired with the one with muscles and pink hair. And the red head seemed far too shy to even talk. All of them were a no go to him.

"I'm digging the red head for myself. He's cute. But the hot one I'm talking about is that one." she pointed at the one behind him.

As if on cue the guys moved enough to reveal the purple haired man sitting in the middle. He seemed to be the one in charge of the group. His laughs were a little too loud though, as if asking for attention. Though with a body like that who wouldn’t give it to him. He did have some muscles too but nothing exaggerated like the others. His eyes shined a strange golden color too. It was interesting. Jafar didn't even realize he was staring for so long until those eyes met his. The guy smirked at him making him blush and look away immediately. Great now he was caught staring like a creep!

"He's your type isn't he?" Pisti grinned making Jafar huff. Well that answered her question. "Oh my god he is. I've finally found your type." she squealed bouncing in her seat.

"I thought I was going to get like five minutes of you being quiet." Jafar grumbled not wanting to admit it out loud. She would make a bigger deal out of it if she did.

"I lied." Pisti continued to squeal. "Seriously though I've known you for so long and you never shown interest in any guy before today! At least in front of me. If Yam were here she would understand my feelings right now." she sighed missing her best friend even more.

"You're annoying." Was all Jafar was able to say before picking up his pen. He didn't have time for this. Finals at the university were soon and he needed to study.

"Oh my god he's coming closer." she shook him lightly watching the hot one make his way around the food court alone. This was her chance! "Lemme borrow your phone."

"What why?" Jafar frowned wondering why he even bothered to ask.

"Because mine is dead and I need to picture to show Yam your future husband."

"You do realize he's probably straight right?" Jafar tried to reason with her but let her grab his cellphone anyway. It’s not like she was going to listen to him. "Just make sure the flash is-" A huge light shined before he could even finish.

"Well shit. Look at the time. Gottagobye!" Pisti shoved his phone back into his hands before running away from the table.

"What the-!"

"I didn't think you were the type to take pictures of strangers." Jafar looked up meeting those golden eyes once again. They seemed confused but also very amused about what just happened.

"...fuck." he finished his previous sentence since he didn’t know what else to say. But what he did know was that he was going to kill Pisti later. He knew where she lived.

“Was it at least a good picture?” he hmmed taking a seat next a dumbfounded Jafar.

Why was this guy even sitting next to him now? Better yet why was he taking all of this so calmly?! Does this happen to him a lot or something? Well he is good looking so maybe other people have tried taking a picture of him. For god’s sake he looked like a model. Or at least some porn star who could-

“So was it?”

“What?” Jafar snapped out of thoughts looking up at the other. What was wrong with him? He’s never had so much trouble concentrating before!

“The picture. Was it good?” he chuckled which Jafar noticed practically made his entire chest vibrate. He wondered how it would feel if…

“I-I don’t know…” Jafar answered looking away before he got distracted again.

“Mind if I see it?”

Ah, now it made sense. He wanted it deleted. Of course he did, why would he want some random guy having a picture of him. “Here.” He passed the other his cellphone. Hopefully he wasn’t some kind a dick who would break his cell over this. He was also sure a punch from this guy would seriously hurt.

The guy only flashed him a smile taking his cellphone to look at the picture. “Hmm. The angle isn’t really the best. If you actually had the flash off it wouldn’t look so weird either.”

“Seriously?” Jafar asked in disbelief. This guy was giving him pointers on how to take better pictures of him. He wasn’t even the one who took the damn picture!

“Well yeah. You want one like this.” He took out his own cellphone unlocking it and going into his gallery. He clicked on a certain picture bringing up Jafar who looked pretty concentrated on his studies. It was definitely taken before Pisti arrived to their study session.

Jafar blushed realizing that this guy actually went out of his way to do this. “Y-you took a picture of me?”

“Hey I thought you were cute. Thought I show off the cute guy I was about to talk to. Though your friend arrived right before I got the chance.” Jafar made a mental note to now kill Pisti for an entirely different reason. “I’m Sinbad by the way.”

“Jafar.” He introduced himself still embarrassed about the whole thing.

“Well _Jafar_ ,” Sinbad basically purred his name making Jafar himself shiver. Did those golden eyes just darken?! “Unfortunately I can’t stay since I have to get to work soon. But I would love for us to meet again.”

“O-okay.” Can you melt from a guy’s smile? Hell he was completely at Sinbad’s mercy just by those eyes looking at him.

“Perfect.” Sinbad grinned typing some things into the others phone. “One last thing.” He started up the camera and wrapped his arm around Jafar’s waist bringing him closer. “Say cheese.” He smiled up at the camera snapping a picture of themselves. Though Jafar only came out blushing against Sinbad’s chest looking up confused. “Now that’s a better picture.” He handed back the phone. “You should send it to me. I would love to have it. I’ll see you soon, Jafar.” Sinbad winked at him before getting up and leaving.

Jafar blinked not able to process what just happened. Did he just get a date? “What the hell…” he looked at his phone to look at the picture. He also noticed his contact page was opened. He brought that up seeing a new contact.

**Sinbad The Hot One <3**

“You’re dead Pisti…”


End file.
